


"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" - 2012

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В новогоднюю ночь 2012 года все решили справлять семьями. Вот что из этого вышло.<br/>автор - Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" - 2012

Томми стоял на углу улицы, соседней с домом Лиз, и не мог – просто НЕ МОГ поверить, что он действительно согласился на ЭТО. Мимо пронесся белоснежный лимузин, из открытых окон которого плескалось шампанское и доносились пьяные крики, ветер пробрался под шелковую темно-вишневую рубаху гитариста, заставив его поежиться и нервно посмотреть на дисплей айфона. «Полвторого ночи! Мать его, а?! Это же чистой воды идиотизм! Надо плюнуть и вернуться… Прямо сейчас!»  
Честно говоря, Томми прекрасно знал, что не сдвинется с этого места и так и останется самым большим идиотом в эту новогоднюю ночь, потому что раз уж он сорвался с места по одному звонку, то теперь ему уже ничто не поможет.  
Визг тормозов заставил Томми вздрогнуть и вынырнуть из своих нервных размышлений. Дверца черного мустанга приглашающе распахнулась, и его водитель совершенно неучтиво рявкнул, постукивая от нетерпения по рулю:  
– Мать твою, садись же! Не тяни резину!  
Ну, и о каком вообще благоразумии тут можно говорить? Томми закатил глаза, покачал головой, но все же юркнул на пассажирское сиденье и в следующий миг чуть не свалился Адаму на колени, потому что автомобиль взял с места и рванул в одному ему известном направлении практически сразу, как захлопнулась дверца.  
– Адам, ты спятил?! – решил наконец подать голос гитарист.  
– Я всегда так езжу, пора привыкнуть. А вот ты точно спятил – за окном декабрь, а ты в одной рубашке!  
– Январь. Уже январь, – буркнул Томми, пристегивая ремень безопасности. – А спятил у нас все-таки ты! Какого хрена?! Что я скажу Лиз? В какой магазин я ходил за мороженым – пешком до Бербанка?! Я только на улице проторчал минут двадцать!   
– Придумаешь что-нибудь… – машина остановилась так же резко, как ранее тронулась с места, щелчок ремня безопасности – и вот уже Адам навис над Томми, буквально пожирая его глазами. – А спятили мы, все-таки, оба…  
Томми Джо столько раз уже целовался в этом кресле, что, пожалуй, у него должен был выработаться рефлекс. Но каждый раз все равно казался совершенно особенным, несмотря на то, что Томми опять проклинал глубокое сиденье, из-за которого неудобно было выгибаться навстречу, и слишком сильно выступающий подлокотник, об который они оба постоянно оббивали локти. Ну, почему, когда Адам целовал его в этой своей чертовой машине, у Томми сносило крышу чуть ли не сильнее, чем во всех других местах? Так тесно, так неудобно, черт возьми… и так возбуждающе, что хотелось громко неприлично стонать прямо в эти бесстыжие губы с крапинками веснушек.  
– Сумасшедшие… мы с тобой… Два идиота… – Томми хрипло дышал, с трудом выталкивая из горла слова, пытаясь извернуться, чтобы Адаму было удобнее стягивать с него дизайнерские черные джинсы-металлик, надетые по случаю праздника.  
– Согласен… – Адам вообще был невероятно покладистым, когда дело доходило до очередной попытки затащить Томми Джо в кровать.   
Томми казалось, что многострадальный мустанг раскачивается от их возни, и их непременно заметут копы за аморальное поведение в центре Лос-Анджелеса, и это будет потрясающее начало нового года. Да. Он в принципе, даже не против. Но пусть это случится чуть позже…  
– Блядь, да опусти же ты его! – возбуждение уже достигло той точки, когда Томми готов был плакать, материться, умолять или сделать все сам, лишь бы… скорее уже…  
Адаму очень не хотелось прерываться: он вылизывал и покусывал соски Томми Джо, сжимал одной ладонью его член, расстегивая трясущимися от нетерпения пальцами второй руки собственную ширинку, но услышав просьбу-приказ, все же нажал на какую-то кнопку, после чего сиденье Томми стало плавно раскладываться. Синхронно с опусканием спинки кресла, гитарист чувствовал, как все ниже спускаются губы Адама, и это было так охренительно многообещающе, что в момент, когда сиденье с мягким щелчком разложилось полностью, и горячий рот принял в себя влажный от смазки член Томми Джо, последний выгнулся дугой, надавливая на затылок любовника и кусая губы, забыв уже и про копов, и про новый год, и про ждущую фисташковое мороженое Лиз. Адам делал минет, как пел – вдохновенно, выкладываясь полностью, забывая обо всем. Томми каждый раз боялся умереть от разрыва сердца, хотя до двадцати восьми лет вообще считал, что оральный секс ему не нравится. Но с Адамом ему нравилось все – во всяком случае, все, на что он соглашался, потому что некоторые идеи этого секс-символа поколения приводили Томми в ужас. А в эту ночь, обдирая задницу о жесткое автомобильное сидение, стукаясь локтями, коленями и затылком обо все жесткие поверхности, Томми Джо испытывал такое удовольствие, что даже страх отступил, а единственным осознанным желанием было – чтобы это НИКОГДА не заканчивалось.  
И все же оргазм подкрался слишком быстро и неожиданно: Адам вдруг стиснул бедра Томми, не давая ему дергаться навстречу, заглотнул особенно глубоко и с силой сжал губы – и в следующий же миг Томми Джо, слабо постанывая, пытался перевести дух и понять, кто же так сильно раскачивает их машину. Тяжелое жаркое тело навалилось сверху, солоноватые губы снова перекрыли доступ кислороду, усиливая головокружение, гитарист чувствовал, как Адам быстро двигает ладонью по своему члену, задевая очередным перстнем живот партнера, и все это возбуждало – снова – почище самого крутого немецкого гейпорно, которое Томми пытался смотреть одинокими депрессивными вечерами. Горячая сперма обожгла живот, Адам попытался уместиться рядом, чуть не вывалившись между креслами, чертыхнулся, снова навалился сверху, расплющив Томми своим немаленьким весом и, наконец, удовлетворенно затих, уткнувшись в шею блондина.  
– С новым годом, – фыркнул Томми, почесывая своего босса за ушком. – Черт побери, год начался неплохо!..  
– Ммм… – согласно промычал Адам. – Я же, кстати, номер в мотеле снял… тут недалеко… Может все-таки… ммм?  
  
***  
А ведь начиналось все совершенно невинно. Этот новый год все решили встречать «семьями», и Томми уже успел смириться с праздничным вегетарианским безалкогольным ужином с Лиз и, вероятно, даже смог бы почувствовать себя в каком-то смысле счастливым, но зачем-то полез в твиттер и увидел это дурацкое сообщение от Адама про «последний закат вместе с любимым». Настроение испортилось, быть милым становилось все труднее, и Томми не удержался и – исключительно в целях маленькой мести – отправил «любимому другу» смс.  
«С новым годом! Надеюсь, вы не ограничились созерцанием заката и сейчас отрываетесь по полной?»  
Ответ пришел так быстро, как будто Адам сидел с открытым окошком набора текста и только ждал сигнал для отправки.  
«Издеваешься?! Это самый унылый новый год в моей жизни. Даже Саули скучно, но у всех уже какие-то планы, пойти совершенно некуда… А как там мисс Наездница?»  
Томми мило улыбнулся Лиз, кивнул на вопрос о том, ставить ли в духовку горячее – что-то соевое в листьях салата – и снова уткнулся носом в айфон.  
«Один-один. Мечтаю, чтобы скорее наступило утро – я завалюсь в «Тэлли Рэнд», а еще куплю себе пива. ТРИ бутылки отличного пива. Вы хоть пьете…»  
«Нихрена. После… кхм… рождества мы с какого-то перепугу договорились справлять новый год без спиртного. Возьми меня с собой в «Тэлли Рэнд», а?»  
«О, чувак, сочувствую… Не, не возьму, я с семейными не завтракаю! Ха-ха».  
«Засранец».  
После этого новых смс долго не было, Томми маялся, боялся, что Адам действительно обиделся, не мог придумать, что бы ему написать, пока айфон снова не завибрировал. Очередное сообщение ввело Томми в ступор.  
«Я хочу тебя».  
– Милый, ты уже наелся? Я могу разогреть еще или… поставить в духовку пирог?  
– Пирог? – Томми понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, кто и о чем его спрашивает. – Ах, да… Давай пирог.  
«Ты обкурился? Решил компенсировать отсутствие алкоголя?»  
Через минуту раздался звонок. Голос Адама был до безобразия нейтральным, как будто он сообщал о времени и месте завтрашней репетиции.  
– Будь через пятнадцать минут на углу, сразу за бутиком «D&G». Соври что-нибудь… хотя бы на полчаса вырвись, ок? Жди, сейчас подъеду.  
Только один человек в этом мире мог доводить Томми до состояния бешенства, растерянности и сексуального возбуждения одновременно. Причем буквально парой слов!  
«Хрен я куда пойду! Ни за что!»  
  
***  
С мотелем они явно погорячились. В машине – в силу неудобства, ночной прохлады и антисанитарии – еще был хоть какой-то шанс опомниться и вернуться к своим «лучшим половинам» хотя бы под утро. В мотеле же была настоящая кровать и душ, что сводило на нет любые попытки не забыть о времени и оставленных в одиночестве любовниках.  
Когда у Томми зажужжал айфон – вернее, когда он, наконец, смог услышать, что у пришло очередное смс – за окном начало светать, а они с Адамом уже почти уснули. Вопреки ожиданию, и к огромному облегчению Томми Джо, сообщение было от Айзека.  
«С новым годом, засранцы! Мне звонил Саули и спрашивал, не с нами ли ты встречаешь новый год? Софи не дала мне соврать, что ты сидишь напротив меня совершенно без всякого Адама, прости, чувак. Зато я удержал ее от звонка Лиз! Так что мне полагается приз!»  
– Что там? – хрипло пробурчал Адам, не открывая глаз.  
– Айзек… – душераздирающе зевнул Томми, отключая у айфона звук. – Я тебе потом расскажу, спи…


End file.
